Agents of the Night
by Grindhouse314
Summary: A battle with the mysterious being Knightmare leaves the Sailor Scouts wounded and badly beaten. Who is this new enemy, and why does he enjoy killing Nazis so much? Rated M for strong, bloody violence and bad language. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

1

Into the Night

-Several miles outside the city-

"What is it we're transporting?" Trevor asked Andrew for the third time. They had been driving the truck for nearly three hours, and each hour Trevor seemed to lose his memory.

"I'm telling you for the last goddamm time," Andrew huffed, "It's some old statue that was used in sacrificial-watchacallit rituals way back when. Some archeologists found it in Egypt a few weeks ago, and we're bringing it to the museum so people can look at it and stuff."

"Way back when?" Trevor turned to him, "You mean like the '50's?"

"If you mean the actual 50's, then yes." Andrew growled.

Trevor started laughing. "The hells so interesting about some old statue?"

"Look, I don't know," Trevor said, growing more irritated by the syllable, "Just drive so we could get this over with." He sat back in his seat and pulled his baseball cap over his eyes.

"Unfriendly." Trevor huffed as he continued driving. 50 miles later, He spotted something on the road. It was an old automobile, and standing outside were a group of five men wearing raincoats and helmets.

"What the hell is this?" Trevor said to himself. "It ain't raining."

He pulled the truck to a steady stop. Andrew pulled his cap away from his face and looked up. "What is it?" He asked. "Why you stoppin'?"

"There's people on the road." Trevor responded, pointing.

Before the two of them could say anything else, one of the men walked over to the truck and banged loudly on the door to Trevor's side.

"Öffnen Sie die Tür!" The man shouted aggressively.

"What?" Trevor asked weakly.

"Ofen ze dor!" The man shouted again.

"Open the door?" Trevor asked again.

"Ja, ja. Ofen now." The man said, a little bit more relaxed.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Trevor responded, opening the door to the truck. "You could've asked me nicely, didn't have to go yellin' like that."

As soon as Trevor opened the door, the man pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. Andrew saw this, and tried to escape through his side. But, another man was waiting, and shot him twice. The man on Trevor's side reached into the truck and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He then walked to the back of the truck and opened the door to the cargo freight as his four companions joined him. Inside, they found what they had come for, the large statue.

"Öffnen Sie es. (Open it.)" The man yelled to his companions. One of them had been carrying a sledgehammer, and he went over to the statue and broke it's head off. The head fell to the ground and shattered. Inside the of rubble, the men found a small, blood red stone.

One of them picked it up. "Schauen Sie, ein Blutstein. (Look, a Bloodstone.)" He said, holding it for all the men to see.

"Ja, ist es. (Yes, it is.)" The leader said, snatching it from the man's hand. He then handed it over to one of the other men. "Holen Sie dieses zur Kommandozentrale, zusammen mit den anderen. (Bring this to the command center, along with the others.)" He commanded.

-Elsewhere, in the city-

Three men were chasing another man down the street. The pursuers were dressed in black leather jumpsuits, and were carrying large bayonets. The man had a large gash on his left leg and was limping. One of his pursuers lifted his bayonet and threw it at the man. It flew through the air and hit him square in the shoulder. A second pursuer came up behind him and slit his throat. The third pursuer grabbed the man and stabbed him in the chest. He was about to stab a second time when the second pursuer stopped him. "Sie täuschen, schädigen nicht das Herz! (You fool, don't damage the heart!)" The man yelled.

The first pursuer came up to them. "Schnell erhalten Sie es heraus, bevor die Energie stirbt. (Quick, get it out before the energy dies.)"

The second pursuer pulled out a large satchel, opened it, and pulled out a scalpel. He tore the man's shirt off and made a deep incision in his chest. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out the man's heart.

The first pursuer reached into the bag and pulled out a large, ornately decorated knife and a cylindrical bottle. He handed the knife to the second pursuer.

"Sorgfältig. (Carefully.)" The third pursuer warned as the second cut the heart open with the knife. A strange white mist erupted from the heart.

"Erhalten Sie es innen, schnell! (Get it in, quick!)" The first pursuer yelled as the second pursuer held the heart up to the bottle. The mist entered inside, and the first pursuer shut it immediately.

"Wir werden hier getan. Lassen Sie uns dieses zurück zu Befehl erhalten. (We are done here. Let's get this back to command.) The Third pursuer said.

As the three men stood up, they became aware of a strange fluttering noise around them. The first man turned around and stood face-to-face with an enourmous, shadowy figure. Before he could say anything, the figure impaled him on three huge, metal claws. The two other men turned around just in time to see the figure throw the first man over it's head onto the ground. The figure then turned around and lunged at the second man, cutting off his arms with it's claws. The bottle fell to the ground. The second man screamed in pain, but it was cut short by a decapitating blow from the figure. The third man tried to run, but the figure lifted it's hand and launched a bolt of red energy at him. The energy struck him in the back and exploded out the front, leaving a huge hole in his stomach. The figure picked up the bottle and held it to it's glowing, yellow eyes.

"Nazis." It snarled. "I hate Nazis." It threw the bottle in the air and shattered it with a single kick. It then leapt into the air and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back writing fan fics. And unlike my previous stories, I actually intend on finishing this one (yes, i fully intend on finishing the other ones i've started. as soon as i figure out how to end them) This story is the first part in a planned trilogy of blood and violence, so I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Now read!

* * *

2

Up All Night

Amy was on her way to third period. She had spent some time after class asking the teacher some questions about the assignment. Serena and Lita had gone on ahead of her, and by the time she came out of the classroom, the hallway was almost completely deserted. She began to walk hurriedly down the hall. "Geez, I hope I'm not late," she muttered to herself, "People will think Serena's habits are starting to rub off on me." She was walking so quickly, she didn't see where she was going. Before she knew it, she had smashed into something and fallen to the floor.

"Ow, what did I run into?" Amy looked up and saw that she had crashed into another boy who had been walking in the opposite direction. He had fallen down to, and was in the process of rubbing his head.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry for running into you." Amy said, barely able to hide her embarrassment.

The boy lifted his hand. "It's ok," he said, "I had my eyes closed, so technically, it's my fault."

Amy took a good look at the boy. He was about her age, had short hair, and light, olive skin.

The boy stood up. "Look, since this was clearly my fault, allow me to make up for it by escorting you to class."

"Oh, that would be nice, but wouldn't you be late to class?" Amy asked.

The boy bent over and helped her up. "That's not a problem." He said. "Oh yes, I'm being rude aren't I. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael Kurtzman. What do they call you?"

"My Name is Amy Mizuno." Amy smiled as they walked down the hall. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"You probably haven't." Michael nodded. "I transferred here last week. Haven't really met anyone, other than you."

Michael suddenly turned to her. "Wait, you're Amy Mizuno? You're that genius who's smart at everything and stuff, right?"

Amy blushed. "Well, I…I guess I am."

Michael smiled. "Ok then, smarty-pants, if you're so smart, tell me, what's the square root of 81?"

"Umm…It's 9." Amy said.

"Great!" Michael said as he pulled his math book out and began writing in it. "Now, how about the square root of 149?"

"What? I'm not going to tell you the answers to your homework!" Amy cried, barely able to keep herself from laughing. "You should've done it in the first place."

"I wanted to, believe me." Michael sighed, as he put his math book away. "But certain things came up. I was up all night, and before I knew it, it was time to go to school."

"What were you doing all night?" Amy asked.

"Uhh…You know," Michael responded, "Guy stuff." He suddenly turned to her. "Not that kind of guy stuff, something completely different!" He spoke quickly.

"What do you mean by 'not that kind of guy stuff'?" Amy gave Michael a confused look.

Michael blushed even harder. "Err…Well…I was…watching stuff…on t.v. _Vanishing Point _was on, and I really like car chases, so I couldn't resist watching, you know?"

"Oh, well you shouldn't stay up so late goofing off, because you pay for it in the morning." Amy smiled at him. "Oh, here's my class. I'll see you around sometime, Michael."

"Be seeing you too." Michael said, waving as he walked off. "Crash into me anytime you liked." His last line made Amy laugh as she walked into the classroom. When she was out of sight, Michael sighed, "Crap, sure hope she doesn't think I was mastur-" He place his hand over his mouth before he could utter another syllable.

Lita and Serena were already in the classroom when Amy walked in. Lita spotted her first. "Hey, Amy!" She called, waving her over, "What took you so long. I actually thought you were going to be late this time."

"Hey you guys," Amy said as she walked over to them, "did I miss anything while I was gone."

"Ooh, Lita, tell Amy what you were telling me!" Serena cried out. "You know, about all the stuff that happened last night."

"Why, what happened?" Amy asked, suddenly interested.

Lita leaned in and spoke softly. "Last night, some truck got hijacked. Both of the drivers were killed, and an ancient stone statue was desecrated."

"My God." Amy gasped, "Who would do such a thing."

"I'm not finished." Lita growled. "This morning, four dead bodies were discovered in the park a few miles from here…"

"Oooh, it's sooo creepy!" Serena chimed in. "And get this, according to the police, one of the dead guys had been murdered by the other three. He had his heart ripped open, while the other three were almost completely mutilated. The police say that these guys were performing some kind of satanic ritual, and when they were done, a fifth man came along and killed the remaining three. Isn't that creepy, there may be Satanists running around town!"

"Serena!" Lita yelled. "I wanted to say that!" Before they could finish their argument, the bell rang and they all had to sit down and get ready for class. As she sat down, Amy felt a chill run up her spine. Serena was right, it was creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are; Chapter 3. This chapter was a terrible pain in the ass to write, on account of it being pretty much a massive fight scene. And this is just chapter 3. Wait till you see what chapter 8 has in store for you (foreshadowing!). Oh yeah, a little off topic here, but those of you who've been waiting for a Deadly Hunters update (both of you), get ready, 'cause it'll be comming soon. Anyway, back to the story at hand, please enjoy the gargantuan display of bloodshed and badassery that is chapter three of Agents of the Night! Please Read & Review. Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon. Thought I'd throw that out there.

* * *

3

Stare into the Night

-Night-

"Are you serious?" Raye squealed. "Amy found herself a guy?" Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy were all hanging out that night.

"No!" Amy cried out, blushing bright red. "I didn't find anyone! He's just a guy I ran into!"

"You sure talked to him a lot after class." Lita leaned in.

"He was just telling me that he finished his math homework just before he had to turn it in. It was nothing serious at all."

"You sure laughed a lot for a discussion that involves nothing but math." Serena chimed in. "You're sure you just talked about math?"

"He's funny, he makes me laugh." Amy continued to defend herself. "We're just friends, there's nothing between us, ok."

"Well, if he's your friend, he's ours too." Serena said. "So tell us more about him."

"You said his name was Michael Kurtzman, right?" Mina, who had been silent for most of the conversation, suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, that's his name." Amy replied. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's in my first period class. He sits in the back so he can sleep without the teacher noticing."

"See you guys, why would I fall for someone who sleeps in class all the time." Amy turned to the others.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Raye asked.

Mina shook her head. Before she could say anything else, a loud, shrill noise filled the air.

"What was that?" Lita cried.

"It came from the park." Amy pointed. "It sounded like someone screaming."

The screams were coming from a man who, at the present moment, was cornered by gang of four mysterious men wearing black leather jumpsuits and carrying large bayonets. "No, please," the man pleaded, "What do you want with me?"

"Ve vant yor hart." The first one snarled. This statement caused the man to scream for help even louder.

"Genug sprechen. Töten Sie ihn einfach." One of the men growled. The men raised their bayonets and prepared to descend upon their helpless victim, when another voice suddenly penetrated the scene.

"I wouldn't do that." The men spun around and faced their challenger. It stood only a few meters away from them. It was wearing a suit of pitch black armor and had on a black face-mask. It's long, black hair swayed in the gentle breeze. It's glowing yellow eye's glared evilly at them.

"Wer sind Sie?" One of the men demanded.

The thing seemed to smile beneath its mask. "Well," it sniggered darkly, "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Knightmare had been tracking the Nazis since they first attacked the man. It was a lucky find, since they usually attacked at random, and their victims were never pre-planned. Anyone with a heart would do. The man just happened to be walking under a building Knightmare was on when the Nazis suddenly gave pursuit. He had been following them since, leaping on rooftops in order to stay out of sight, until they had the man cornered. "Show's on." He growled and leapt from the rooftop to the street below.

"I wouldn't do that." He spoke when he landed.

The Nazis turned around immediately after he did. "Wer sind Sie? (Who are you?)" One of them yelled at him.

Knightmare smiled beneath his mask. "Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" He sniggered darkly.

One of the Nazis lunged at him, bayonet in the air and ready to strike. Knightmare blocked the attack with his right arm, the bayonet's blade barely scratching his armor, and smashed the Nazi in the stomach with his left fist. The Nazi doubled back, blood trickling out of his mouth. Knightmare quickly moved foreword and struck him in the head with a massive punch. He felt his enemy's skull collapse under the force of the blow. Knightmare then spotted another Nazi coming at him, 

prepared to strike. He quickly leaped into the air and deployed a pair of massive steel blades from his wrists. Landing on the ground, he drove a pair of his blades into the unfortunate Nazi's face. The Nazi screamed in agony as Knightmare used his second pair to slash his abdomen open, disemboweling him. The Nazi fell to the ground in a heap of blood and intestine.

"Sterben Sie Dämon!" One of the remaining Nazis yelled as he pulled out a gun and fired twice at Knightmare. Knightmare simply lifted his fist and deflected both bullets. He lifted his other hand and fired a bright red energy bolt at his attacker. The bolt flew through the air and struck The Nazi in the face, blowing it to smithereens.

"Was sind das Bumsen Sie? (What the fuck are you?)" The last remaining Nazi cried in horror.

Knightmare lifted his hand, which suddenly divided into a mass of slithering tentacles. The tentacles swarmed the Nazi, lifted him into the air, and twisted his body in half.

"You'll never know." Knightmare sneered as he dropped the remains to the ground. He turned to the man the Nazis had been chasing, who was presently lying on the ground, looking about ready to shit his pants for the third time. "You," Knightmare snarled, "Get out."

"What the hell are you?" The man cried, terrified.

"That's none of your goddamn business." Knightmare snarled even meaner. "Now, get out while your knees are still intact."

"No!" The man cried, lifting his hands to his face, "please don't hurt me!"

Knightmare lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar. "You idiot, if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead already. Now, take a hint and piss the fuck off!"

"Hey, put that man down you ugly freak!" A stern voice yelled from behind Knightmare. He turned and saw 5 young girls standing several feet away from him.

* * *

The girls followed the sounds of screaming into the city's park. Arriving at the scene, they hid behind a bush and watched a huge, hulking shadow figure approach a man lying on the ground. Lying all around were the remains of four men, all dressed in black leather jumpsuits.

"No!" The man cried, lifting his hands to his face as the figure approached him, "please don't hurt me!"

"My God, what happened here?" Mina gasped.

"What is that monster?" Serena said in a hushed, frightened tone. She pointed to the figure, which had violently picked up the man by his collar and was apparently saying something to him. The girls couldn't make it out on account of the man's cries for help.

"I don't know, but it's up to no good." Lita growled. "Come on girls, let's get him."

"Lita wait-" Amy began, but Lita had already leapt out of the bushes.

"Hey, put that man down you ugly freak!" Lita yelled sternly. The figure violently threw the man to the ground, turned around and glared at her, its yellow eyes burning ferociously. The other girls climbed out of the bushes and joined Lita.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The creature sneered.

"You creep," Serena yelled. "Let's show him!"

The girls pulled out their pens and proceeded to transform.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

In a swirl of colors and lights, the five girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts. The creature just starred, it's head cocked to the side.

"You're in big trouble now, creepo," Serena shouted, striking a pose, "Because I'm Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Fuckin' hell." The creature groaned, rubbing its head, clearly irritated. "This is some serious bullshit."

"Hey ugly!" Mars yelled, "Pay attention to this!" She put her hands together and yelled, "Mars Fire Ignite!" A brilliant blast of flame shot from her hand, flew through the air, and smashed into the creature's chest. The creature gave out a loud cough and was knocked a few inches back. The creature recovered and glared at Raye, its yellow eyes shifting to a dangerous red color.

"What?" Mars cried, "My attack barley even fazed him!"

"You wanna fight, eh?!" The monster thundered, its red eyes glowing malevolently. "I'll show you a fucking attack!" It lifted its hand and fired a red beam at the scouts. Seconds before it struck, Mercury and Jupiter dived to the left, while Mars, Venus and Moon dived to the right. The red energy beam struck the ground and violently exploded, launching debris at the scouts.

"You disgusting cretin!" Sailor Moon yelled at the monster, "I'm going to teach you some manners!" Before she could do anything, the creature fired a transparent black energy ball at her. The ball struck her square in the stomach and launched her several feet back into a tree.

"Sailor Moon," Venus yelled, "Are you ok?"

"Venus, look out behind you!" Sailor Moon cried out weakly, pointing. Venus turned around just in time to see the monster lunging at her. Before it could reach her, a large bolt of lightning struck it in the head and knocked it backwards.

"Get away from her, you freak!" Jupiter yelled angrily.

The monster stood up. "You want some of this?!" It roared menacingly. "Come and get it!"

Jupiter ran up to the monster, her fist in the air, ready to take it down in a single punch. However, it dodged the attack, and struck Jupiter in the stomach with its fist. Jupiter stumbled back, and the monster kicked her in the face, knocking her down. It moved in for another attack, but was suddenly hit in the head by a blast of ice.

"Get away from my friend!" Mercury yelled, launching another freeze attack at the monster. This time it dodged the blast, and deployed its wrist blades. The monster leapt through the air, its blades aimed directly for Mercury's head. At the last second, Mercury stepped to the side, and the blades just cut into her right arm.

The Sailor Scouts regrouped behind the monster, who quickly turned to face them. "What are you?" Sailor Moon yelled, gearing up for another attack. The monster didn't respond, it simply lifted it's fist and smashed it into the ground. The girls felt the ground shake beneath them, and a mass of tentacles suddenly sprang out from the ground under them, lifting them into the air.

"Playtime's over." The monster snarled ferociously.

A rose suddenly flew through the air and struck the ground in front of the monster. It let out a sharp, painful growl and withdrew its tentacles. The Sailor Scouts fell harmlessly to the floor.

"Are you ok, Sailor Scouts?" A voice called from behind the monster. It turned around to face its new opponent. It was Tuxedo Mask. He was standing on a tree limb, not too far away, his cape swaying in the breeze.

"You may be tough, but I won't let you bully the Scouts around anymore!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"You won't have to worry about that." The monster yelled back. "I've had about enough of this shit for one night." It turned its head and looked at the Sailor Scouts, who were picking themselves off the ground. "Catch you later." It growled meanly, and with that a pair of large bat-wings deployed from it's back. The creature took a running leap and flew away. The Scouts and tuxedo Mask could do nothing but stare into the night as it vanished from view.

"What was that?" Mina asked after it disappeared.


End file.
